


Satisfying her Urge

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, irritated sothis, lots of moaning lmao why did i write this again save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Byleth and Edelgard enjoyed their times together. However, the times they've had for their nightly adventures had diminished. As the days pass, Byleth became impatient, the lustful demons eventually driving her to an intense session with Edelgard.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Satisfying her Urge

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... I... wrote a lemon again...

To Byleth Eisner, restraint had always been a part of her life. Whether out on the battlefield or dealing with social situations, she had always kept herself under control. She partially blamed the Crest of Flames for afflicting her with stoic features and the inability to express complex emotions. However, upon her meeting with Edelgard von Hresvelg, the stunt in her emotional growth melted away. Once love bloomed, all boundaries were open before her eyes.

But that meant she had some difficulty pulling the rein back too.

Especially when pressure was built. 

“…during my time out on the field, trust is important.”

Edelgard sat in the second row of the Black Eagle’s lecture hall, her hands on the wooden desk, staring at their professor. The teal-haired woman slowly paced back and forth in the front of the classroom, white chalk in one hand. Byleth would occasionally stop in front of the blackboard and draw arrows and write notes. But she would never stop speaking, her lecture droning on about trust and bonds.

“Trust is crucial,” she said, stepping behind the podium. “If you do not have trust, then it would be wise to stay away from the battlefield, lest you wish to die an early death.”

Caspar crossed his arms behind his head. “Kinda silly you have to say that, Teach,” he remarked.

Byleth blankly stared at him. “When all reasoning leaves you in a fight, most people’s instincts tell them to run away. Stay away from it. Abandon their comrades in favor of saving their own life.” The ex-mercenary placed the chalk onto the wooden surface, grabbed ahold of its sides, and sighed. “You would be surprised who stays and who runs.”

“We aren’t like that though,” Caspar said with sharpness. “At least, not for me. I’m not a chicken.”

“Caspar,” Linhardt grumbled in the background. “She means what you say if you were never in a situation may differ once it actually happens to you.” The young boy resumed planting his forehead on the table, mumbling incoherently. Caspar tried to shoot a retort, but it fell on deaf ears, the student dozing off to dreamland again.

When he groaned, it elicited a chuckle from Hubert. “It would do well to not only pay attention in class, but to use your critical thinking skills,” Hubert said. “Then again, you lack the skill, so I suggest you learn how to get one.”

“What did you just say to me?!”

Caspar rolled his left sleeve with a snarl. The instant Caspar got up from his seat and marched to the magus, and before Byleth and Edelgard could stop the two males, the monastery’s bell chimed in the background. They froze in spot as Bernadetta sprung to her feet.

“Oh, f-finally!” Bernadetta said. “W-We can go back to our room!”

Bernadetta shakily sighed, gathering her written materials into her bag. Unfortunately, Dorothea’s friendly slap on the shoulder threw her into disarray, causing her to make a mad dash out of the classroom without her belongings. That led to Petra running after the frightened student with bags at hand, calling out to her until the class could hear her no more. Dorothea followed them, jumping to the air of stray papers. Linhardt stretched his arms and slinked away from the lecture without another peep. As for Caspar and Hubert, they decided it was not worth pursuing their argument, though it lowered their tolerance for each other. Ferdinand dragged the two boys away from the classroom, admonishing them for their unprofessional attitude. Though it appeared that the instant he suggested teatime to settle their differences, Caspar and Hubert socked him squarely in the face, a vocal “OUCH!” heard.

Eventually, the lecture hall emptied out with the other students, leaving behind Byleth.

Or so it should’ve been just Byleth.

The professor raised her brow, staring at the remaining student. She placed the textbooks in a neat pile on the podium, dusted her hands on her legs, and approached the house leader. Edelgard stood in front of her desk. Hands behind her back, she watched Byleth come close.

“Is something the matter, El?”

“Please don’t use my nickname,” the student pleaded, feeling heat collect under her cheeks. “Someone could hear it.”

“Aren’t we alone, though?” Byleth inched closer until their face was directly in front of one another. Looking down at her girlfriend, she cracked her rare smile. “I sense no one nearby.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. “I’m sure. If you want to be extra cautious…” Byleth took Edelgard’s hand and, without further ado, left the premise, leaving behind their belongings.

“Where are we going?” Edelgard asked.

No answer.

Edelgard drew her lips to a line. She was not a pushy person, but it would do well to have some form of communication. A response would be great, especially if they left the classroom in a hurry. Byleth glanced over her shoulder. Edelgard frowned. Then, Byleth tilted her head.

“Remember what I taught in class today?”

“About trust?”

“Yes.”

“So, you’re telling me that I should trust you.”

“Yes.”

Edelgard’s shoulders slumped and strained a smile. Perhaps it was a surprise Byleth wishes to show to her. Yes, that might be it. It would explain her lacking response to her earlier question. But it appeared that their trip was shorter than anticipated.

Byleth clicked the door shut and locked it behind her back once they entered Byleth’s dormitory room. Edelgard, standing near Byleth’s desk, drifted her fingers over its surface, her lilac hues directed at the scribbled scrolls. She paused and looked up once Byleth approached.

“Is there a reason to why you wanted to bring me here?”

“Yes.”

Byleth inched closer. Instinctively, Edelgard stepped back. Her back immediately bumped into the sturdy furniture, her hands grabbing its edge. Her breath hitched once their face was in proximity. Looking into each other’s eyes, Edelgard could see Byleth’s navy hues reflect her face. It showed a young lady, no younger nor older than 18, staring up at the person she called her girlfriend. Heat discolored her cheeks.

“Byleth…”

“El…”

The older woman leaned in. Edelgard knew where this was going, so she closed her eyes, tilting her head up, ready for what was to come.

Byleth kissed her softly on the nose… and stepped away.

“H-Huh?” Edelgard opened her eyes. As if she could read her mind, Byleth faintly smiled. “Edelgard,” she said. “I want to continue teaching you what kisses mean.”

Oh… oh, it was that. Edelgard was a bit disappointed, but perhaps she had read one too many erotic literature a few nights ago. The build-up was almost perfect. Invitation to a lover’s private bedroom, the physical closeness, and the kiss… That shattered in less than a minute. The house leader scratched her cheek and glanced away. Then again, she felt ashamed. Edelgard ushered her own lustful demons back into the abyss. She lowered her head and chuckled.

“What does this kiss mean then?”

Byleth’s hands slowly reached up until she cupped Edelgard’s soft cheeks. She leaned forward, planting another tender kiss on the tip of her nose. “This,” she said. “Represents a desire to care for someone. To be nice to them.”

Then, she moved her lips up to Edelgard’s forehead. She planted a kiss. “This represents dominance.” One of Byleth’s hands began to snake behind the back of her head, fingers gently combing through her white locks. Then, she hovered her lips above Edelgard’s.

“This…” she leaned in. “Represents how much I love you.”

A kiss on the lips.

Edelgard smiled into her girlfriend’s lips and retaliated with her own. When they parted, their blush was dark. Byleth leaned in once more until their forehead touched. They stared into each other’s eyes. At that moment, the older woman rested her hand on Edelgard’s chest.

“Your heart is racing…”

“So is yours— or so I would like to say…” The house leader’s gloved hand smoothed her chest, the corner of her lips pulled down. “I could never get used to your still heart.”

Byleth’s eyes were crinkled. She took her hand and removed it from her chest. Pressing the back of her hand to her lips, she said, “My heart may not beat, but I’m happy with you.” She kissed her hand. “El, I love you. I love you so much.” Then, Edelgard’s eyes widened, Byleth biting the tip of her glove. She slowly slid the glove off with a gentle tug. In its full glory, scars exposed themselves to the open. Edelgard bit her lower lip. Once the white material dropped to the floor, Byleth’s eyes darkened. “I can’t hold myself back anymore.”

“Hold yourself back?”

“Yes.” Byleth pulled Edelgard towards her and buried her face into her shoulder. She deeply inhaled, allowing the fragrance of scarlet carnations to fill her sense. The older female closed her eyes and, after craning her head, planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s neck. Edelgard immediately reached up, but was stopped short between their embrace, her hands trapped to gripping Byleth’s dark overcoat. She squirmed and felt her face become hotter as Byleth whispered into her ear, “This represents my desire to have you all to myself.”

Heartbeat. Edelgard’s ears heated up and she tightened her grip. Through her flushed features, she whispered, “I want you too.” Edelgard leaned upward to capture Byleth’s lips.

“Mmph!”

Byleth’s eyes widened, noticing her lover begin to insert her tongue inside of her mouth. She tried to move away, but her aggressive kiss enticed her to stay. The professor’s eyes narrowed, unintentionally letting out a groan into Edelgard’s mouth, feeling the heat build-up from within her chest. Edelgard was taking the initiative, but when they parted, Byleth instantly moved to attack, locking their lips once again.

“You don’t know how much I want to do this to you,” Byleth panted after parting. “I’ve been holding myself back for so long. We've been so busy and everything.”

Although they tangled their bodies and ate up each other’s nectar in the past, it was at odd intervals. With their profession on the line, their reputation, and their setting, Byleth and Edelgard hardly had some alone time with each other. Or rather, some alone time that lasted long enough to sustain their sexual hunger. Byleth’s fingers slid down until she came upon her shoulders. Then, she unclicked her red cape.

“Please, let me love you.”

“You know I can’t say no to that.” Edelgard shrugged off her cape, letting it plop to the floor without a sound. She smiled, starting to peel off her uniform bit by bit, eyeing her girlfriend. The sight of Byleth widening her eyes with a slacked jaw made her giggle. “But you’ll have to bear with me for a bit.”

She kicked her leg out and stripped her bright red legging. Her pace was agonizingly slow. And that was her intention. The rising emperor smirked when Byleth’s features became beet red, imaginary steam wafted from atop her head. Edelgard, in her white undergarment, walked towards Byleth. It was her teacher’s turn to back away. Her knees gave away, back falling upon the mattress from behind. Byleth’s chest rose and fell, her navy hues staring at Edelgard.

Edelgard climbed on top of her dressed professor, her knee snuggled between Byleth’s thighs, and placed a hand beside her head. She smirked and bit on the end of her remaining glove, pulling it out to expose another scarred hand. Byleth felt a puff of hot air seep into her head.

“You’re so sexy,” she whispered. “This can’t be a dream.”

“Then it would be a lucid, wet dream for you, hm?” The student laughed and pecked her nose. “What do you want to do now, my teacher?”

Byleth felt her core twitch in response. But she bit the bottom of her lip and locked her arms around Edelgard’s neck. She pulled Edelgard close until their lips met again, their eyes closed. Byleth poked her tongue, inviting Edelgard to open her mouth. A sweet moan vibrated the inside of her mouth as Byleth’s tongue snuck inside. But Edelgard was not one to timidly let Byleth dominant her, the young lady probing and pushing at Byleth’s. During their exchange, Edelgard’s hands slowly crept to her clothes.

“Take… these off,” she commanded with bated breaths. Another kiss was given on the lips, albeit shorter. “I can’t be the only one without my clothes.”

And she listened to the future emperor’s wish. Byleth sat up after Edelgrad removed herself, watching her lover remove and throw the clothes onto the ground. Those plump breasts freed themselves from her black shirt, surprising Edelgard that she wasn’t wearing any garment for it.

“No matter how many times I’ve told you to wear a bra, you still didn’t listen to me,” she said.

Byleth tilted her head. “I’ve never worn it before I became a professor. Why should I now?”

“Ugh, you are hopeless.”

Then again, they’ve developed into fine shape. The times she’s held them in her hands, they were soft and bountiful. A perfect substitution for a pillow whenever they slept together. Edelgard glanced down at hers and pouted.

“Perhaps I should not wear a bra either…”

“But I like your cute breasts the way it is now.”

“I don’t know if I should be angry at you for saying that.”

“It’s the truth. And easy for my mouth too.”

“YOU—!”

She was cut off short once Byleth stripped entirely. Whatever seething fury she had about her size, it vanished in a blink of an eye, the toned body becoming her eye-candy. Both now in their undergarments, one in a lone black underwear, and another in a pair of whites, Byleth captured her hands. A twinkle in her eyes, she said, “Let’s do something different.” The older woman remained seated and pulled Edelgard towards her again. However, she had her student face forward, her breasts pressed against her sturdy back. Edelgard shuddered, her lilac hues shifted to the side.

If she recalled, in those forbidden erotic books, they’ve mentioned that in this position, Byleth could touch her in all sorts of places. And Edelgard would be powerless to stop her.

“Hnngh!?”

Byleth bit into her shoulder. She did not harshly dig her teeth into the smooth skin, but the teal-haired woman impressed with enough force to leave a red mark. Arms wrapped around the now-squirming royal, she proceeded to kiss the same spot. She faintly sucked on the marker, kissing and sucking. Soon, Byleth moved closer to her neck, repeating the same action sequence, spreading the hickeys in a trail.

“T-That’s sensitive— Ah!”

Edelgard quietly cried out, bringing up her hands to cover her mouth. Byleth paused and whispered into her ear with a tinkly voice, “I want to hear you, El.” Then, she blew a hot breath, eliciting a yelp. “Let your voice out.”

“W-What if the others hear?” she said. “I can’t have Hubert hear me.”

“That won’t be possible.” Byleth’s hands slowly crawled to their next destination, Edelgard unaware of her advances. “No one should hear us.” She slid her slender fingers over her lover’s mounds, a soft whine escaping Edelgard. Byleth cocked her head at an angle, staring down at those perky breasts, her fingertips brushing over the covered erected nipples. Another whine. Byleth felt her heart race and she massaged them with care, saying, “But if he did, I won’t mind. I’ll deal with him later.”

“Y-You— Ah! You… you speak as if you know how to— Nngh… deal with him.”

Edelgard sharply inhaled when Byleth’s cool fingers slid under her garment. The fabrics that rubbed against her already-hot skin and direct contact with her sensitive mounds made sitting still difficult. She gasped again when Byleth pinched her nipples.

“I do know. I’m sure Hubert would approve me pleasuring the person he’s served his entire life.”

“Why would you tell him that?!”

“I won’t.” One of Byleth’s hands slipped out to undo Edelgard’s bra, tossing the white material next to her large overcoat. She resumed her ministrations on her breasts, chuckling and planting a kiss to her cheek. “But Hubert can’t say anything if it makes you happy. He’s told me so.”

“He told you— Nfh… gh!?”

The sensitivity oddly kicked up a notch upon hearing Hubert’s response to their explicit activities. Edelgard had tried to hide it, their relationship already placing a strain on Hubert’s tolerance of Byleth. She struggled to keep her groan down once one of Byleth’s hands roamed downward to her stomach… side… then abdomen. Rubbing them as they shared another passionate kiss, Edelgard finally heard a click in her head.

That explained why Hubert backed away from their relationship… and he was kinder to Byleth.

“Ahh… gh…”

Knowing that intensified her heat, her core burning with great fiery.

Byleth broke their exchange, a thin string of saliva connecting them, breaking in a matter of seconds. Panting, she leaned into Edelgard’s back, her breasts and hardened nipples pressing again into her girlfriend. She couldn’t calm her pounding heart with their exchange. Although she was giving more than receiving, the fact that Edelgard’s flustered features were bright red, her eyes clouded, and mouth occasionally singing lovely, lustful tunes tickled her hot core. Byleth rested her chin on the girl’s marked shoulders.

“You’re so cute.”

She traced the outlines of her white underwear, lightly scratching her crotch’s surrounding with her fingernails. And that made Edelgard wiggle in her grasp.

“B-Byleth!” she called out. “That… that feels good—!”

Byleth smiled. “I’m happy to hear that.” She eyed her lover’s reaction as her fingers eventually hovered above the white garment. A tap. When she retracted her finger, a small portion of her fingertip was wet. Edelgard, through her fast, hot breaths and moans, closed an eye and glanced down. Another wave of heat washed over her at the sight of her girlfriend’s finger. “You’re so wet, El.”

Another tap— This time, she continuously patted on Edelgard’s underwear, going up and down vertically. The taps soon transitioned into flicks, eliciting more gasps and moans from the noble. Once she felt the fabrics soaked enough to become visible, Byleth removed her busy hand from Edelgard’s breast.

“I’m going to take this off, okay?”

A pause. Then, Edelgard nodded, turning her head to look at Byleth. “Please,” she pleaded and captured her lover’s lips again. “I want to feel your touches.” Byleth’s eyes darkened again, an animalistic urge to tear off her garment and bring her to euphoria in a matter of seconds. She wanted to ravage her. To eat her up. To drag her on until she fell unconscious.

But she tried to hold herself back.

At least, for now.

Byleth stripped the soft, wet material from her girlfriend and, just like their other clothes, threw them off the bed. She groaned into the young lady’s mouth, her dominance faltering. Edelgard was fully bare, sweat glistening on some parts of her naked body. The Black Eagle’s house leader took initiative and nibbled on Byleth’s lower lip.

“Mmm… El, you’re so beautiful…”

Edelgard’s eyes squeezed shut when she felt a pressure applied to the nub in her crotch.

“A-Ah…” she moaned, barely cracking open one eye, staring at her teacher’s fingers. Byleth’s thumb pressed upon her clitoris, the bundle of nerves rattling underneath. She continuously did so as if it were a button, her other hand rubbing the outside of her labia. Mini explosions of euphoria colored her sensation, slowly overwhelming her sense of sanity.

“N-Ngh!”

The way Byleth pressed, hard, upon her clitoris, caused her to cry out.

“AH—!”

Byleth captured the hard nub between her thumb and index, pinching it.

“AH! B-Byleth— Not so— Nnngh! Not so rough— HAH!”

Keeping the clitoris in her grasp, Byleth rolled it between her fingers as if it were a ball.

“W-What are you— Wait—! A-AH! No— Don’t— H-Hyaaaah!”

Byleth’s other hand began to sneak two fingers inside of her moist labia, stroking the starting point of her inner walls.

“D-Don’t stroke so roughly— Nnngh! More! Byleth, I want— I want more!”

Edelgard arched her back, thrusting her lower body into her touches. If she had any shred of dignity left, she now had none of them. Her eyes heavy-lidded, Edelgard choked back an outcry as Byleth’s fingers worked through her. One focused entirely on her favorite spot, the clitoris, and another in her vagina, stirring and rubbing the throbbing walls. Edelgard started to grind into her hands until Byleth accidentally stuck two fingers deep inside of her moist cavern, Edelgard’s face twisting.

“Are you okay, El?!” Byleth stopped everything, looking with beads of sweat flying. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know I was going too fast.”

She felt a steel hold grip her wrist, forcing her fingers to remain inside of Edelgard’s inside. When she shot a worried look at Edelgard. But her expression loosened. Edelgard shook her head and softly growled, “Don’t you stop.” Byleth felt a switch flick on as she mumbled an “okay.”

Byleth resumed her ministrations, circling the stud and pinching it while rubbing her inside with two fingers. The rubbing came to a pause. Then, Byleth dug them as deep as she can into the cavern and curled her fingers up.

“Oh!”

A jolt of pleasure electrified Edelgard, her muscles jerking. Byleth narrowed her eyes and gave her another finger, stroking her inside, the rubbing also intensified on her clitoris.

_SLICK_

_SLICK_

_SLICK_

The wet sound of her pumping fingers and touches washed over Edelgard’s ears. She thrust her hips out again, moving them back and forth. Edelgard tried to grind as hard as she can on those three fingers and lean into the pleasurable rubs on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“AH—! AH! Byleth— BYLETH!” she cried out, riding on her girlfriend’s hands. “I-I’m… I’m close—!”

Even though her muscles in her arms burned and sweat dripped down Byleth’s face, she grunted in response, burying her face into the girl’s shoulder. Byleth deeply inhaled, trying not to move her own hips against the fabrics of her mattress. She had to quell the monstrous desire to grind against her girlfriend’s back. Edelgard whined once Byleth bit hard, Byleth’s eyes squeezing shut.

She had to control herself.

She had to pull her rein back.

She—

“A-Ah— AHHHHHH!”

She snapped her eyes open and removed her mouth. Feeling Edelgard’s vagina clench around her fingers, Byleth immediately rubbed the nub well after Edelgard’s climax, her stiffened body jerking in her grasp. The orgasm slammed into Edelgard like a tidal wave. Hard. Although she came down from her high, Byleth didn’t stop, her rubbing only intensifying.

“Nnngh—! S-Stop—HAH! N-Not again— AH!”

Byleth bit back her own moan, aroused and full of heat from the sweet groans and cries from Edelgard. Beautiful. So beautiful! The beast inside of her had awoken! The teal-haired woman continued to focus onto Edelgard’s favorite erogenous spot: the clitoris.

Twisting it.

Pulling it.

Pinching it.

Rubbing it.

Ah, if only she could put her mouth on it…! But in this position, Byleth opted to continue using her fingers, instead, littering kisses and hickeys throughout the sensitive nape of her neck.

“I’m coming— I’m coming—!”

Byleth planted one last kiss before she roughly tweaked her overly sensitive nub.

“El…!”

“A-AHHHHH!!!”

Her efforts paid off. The pleasure that rippled through Edelgard spiked again before she could descend back to ground level, her back arching violently. Unlike previously, there was a silent scream, Edelgard unable to vocalize the near-whitening experience. Byleth bit back a cry, albeit for a different reason, an accidental bonk on her nose from Edelgard’s head bursting waves of pain throughout her face. The older woman shook off the anguish as her girlfriend collapsed into her arms, her breaths fast and spent.

“A…. Ah….” Edelgard lulled her head to the side, resting the side of her face in Byleth’s arm. She shakily brought her hand up to her chest, feeling her heart race a thousand miles. “That… hah…. was amazing…”

“I’m…. I’m… glad…”

“…Byleth?”

The Black Eagles student looked up. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to her knees, facing her professor. “Oh my gosh, are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Byleth waved her hand and removed another from her nose. “It’s… Yes, I’m okay. It’s not bleeding.”

Edelgard felt sweat fly out of her head and sat on her knees, hands rested on her legs. She lowered her head, strands of her white hair slipping out of its place and hanging over her eyes.

“I am so sorry! I… I didn’t know I hurt you while we were doing it!”

“Things happen,” Byleth said with a strained smile. “But you… feel good, right?”

“Gosh, I… Why are you asking me that?” Edelgard leaned in and pecked her red nose. “I love it. I love every part of it.”

“Then I’m glad.”

Byleth glanced down and noticed her damp underwear. However, she pushed aside her own needs, happy to sate both her girlfriend and the erotic, horny beast that howls for food. As she reached for a tissue box near her bedside and wiped Edelgard’s bodily fluid from her fingers, the student too looked down to her teacher.

“…”

“…?”

Byleth felt her back press upon the mattress, her navy hues widening, staring at Edelgard from above. When she tried to move her arms, Edelgard had pinned them near her head. She smirked.

“I think it’s unfair that I’m the only one that’s feeling good.”

“Edelgard, you don’t need to— Hey! Don’t take it off!”

“Your words fall on deaf ears, my teacher,” Edelgard threw the wet garment aside, bringing forth a glorious sight. Beautiful is an understatement. No words could describe the lovely, toned figure before her. Edelgard exhaled, pulling out a faint gasp from Byleth as she stared at her wet nether region. “You always steal my breath away.”

“Huh, so you could say something cheesy too.”

“Professor!”

Now it was Edelgard would was red on the face, more so than Byleth! Byleth laughed and looked at her girlfriend. “What will you do now, El?” she smiled. “Will you ravage me like how I did to you?”

“Ravage? I am no savage.” Edelgard released her hold on Byleth’s wrist. She descended down her body. Byleth nearly choked on her own spit once a hot breath puffed upon her crotch. She propped herself up with both elbows, staring with wide eyes at Edelgard. Edelgard’s hands pressed upon her thighs, pushing it down, and eyed the moistened region. “I’m simply quelling your aches.”

“O-Oh, don’t be silly, I do not ache—”

“Byleth.”

“H-HNNGH?!”

The first stroke of her tongue on Byleth’s flower bloomed pleasure in seconds. Byleth tossed her head up, her hands fisting the dark mattress underneath. She let out a long groan, Edelgard tasting her again with another flick of her tongue. The noble raised her head with crinkled eyes.

“You shouldn’t lie to me. What happened to your lecture from earlier?”

Byleth moaned again before an objection left her lips, Edelgard tackling the wet premise. Vibrations fluttered through her sensitive region, the two groaning simultaneously. The young lady adjusted her upper body, keeping Byleth from snapping her thighs together, and took her time licking her folds.

Up and down, up and down, up and down.

Edelgard’s heart fluttered when Byleth clenched the bedsheet again. The teal-haired woman’s arms wobbled, her breathing ragged, Edelgard’s tongue undoing her little by little. Byleth was so used to giving, and she was used to receiving very little. It was her job as a mercenary. It was her job as a professor. It was her job at the monastery. But Edelgard was different. She kissed the hardened pink nub, eliciting a sharp gasp from Byleth.

“You’re…. really good at this, aren’t you— Nngh…. AH!?”

The kiss was followed up with sucking, and Edelgard sucked on her clitoris. Hard. Byleth’s arms collapsed, her back plopped back on the soft bed, a whine leaving her. She nearly bucked Edelgard off with her hips from the abrupt intensity! The student huffed and braced an arm across her hips to hold her down. Her mouth devoured and greedily tasted her sex, Edelgard sent to Cloud Nine from its sweetness.

“Haaah…. Haaah!”

Byleth could not sit up. Instead, her hands reached down to grab ahold of Edelgard’s head, her fingers tangling with her white hair. Although she had climaxed twice from Byleth’s help, the house leader felt her core heat up, the sexy moans and cries from Byleth tickling her to arousal. Edelgard pressed her hips into the blankets, the rough texture brushing her sore clitoris. She softly gasped and repeatedly ground into it.

“Nngh… This is addicting…” Edelgard whispered. Once she said her confession, Byleth bucked under her hold, Edelgard’s arm muscles tensing. In response, Edelgard enveloped her mouth over the entirety of her region, her tongue sliding around the entrance. She kept on licking, the strong, sweet, nectar-like smell of her bodily fluids seeping out from its warmth. And Edelgard lapped it all up. “I love you so much, Byleth.”

When she bucked into the blankets again, her tongue returned to her clitoris. She flicked her tongue on the bundle of nerves, occasionally running the entirety of her entrance vertically. And Byleth felt her abdomen burst in an explosion.

“A— AHHHHH!”

She had not climaxed, but her muscles from inside and out were twitching, her head thrashed left and right.

“NNNNNGH! Your— Your tongue— NGF— GH, AH!!”

“Oh, Byleth—!” Edelgard groaned, her thrusting becoming wild. Her licks were becoming sloppier, but the intensity increased by two folds, her focus now entirely on the clitoris only. “You’re so… beautiful— Nngh… I love you…. I love you so much, Byleth!”

The build gradually grew in time, the pressure of her stroking tongue increasing at the same rate. Byleth, and the swirling roll on the blankets growing the same way. Their pants were loud in the bedroom, hot breaths puffed from their mouth, as they desperately attempt to hit euphoria and relieve their aching core.

“I-I’m— I’m too close—!”

“Me… Me too— Hngh!?”

To their surprise, Edelgard climaxed for the third time, albeit it lasted shorter and with less intensity than the previous two. Her student slumped, her breaths fast. Yet her recovery was quick. Byleth immediately howled once she felt her tongue flick between her folds again. The bud of her clitoris was held in the warmth of her mouth, and she sucked on it like a baby.

Byleth slowly raised her head, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, and could barely cry out anymore. The pleasure was overwhelming. It had taken all forms of reasoning from the teal-haired woman, her throbbing bud enveloped and melting in her mouth. Byleth felt her soul transcend to the next plane as her fingers deathly gripped Edelgard’s head.

“….a….. Ah….. AH…… AH…. AHHHHHH!!!”

She squeezed her eyes shut and immediately sat up. Just like Byleth did to Edelgard, Edelgard made sure to drag her out into another round, her tongue abusing the hypersensitive area. A voiceless scream ripped through Byleth’s throat as she stiffened, her orgasm dragged on for what seems like a forever.

“Oh… Oh my gosh…”

Byleth flopped back on the mattress and released Edelgard's head. The highness that filled her body to the brim evaporated upon coming down to reality, her chest rising and falling. Byleth saw her girlfriend slowly crawl up to her outstretched arms. Edelgard laid down on her side, head resting on one of them. The two females stared at each other. Then, they softly laughed.

“Ha… haha… You…” Byleth shakily exhaled and turned to Edelgard, reaching over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “That… was amazing…”

Edelgard closed her eyes and smiled. “I’m happy to hear that.” But their conversation did not continue past that point, their heavy eyelids closed and fatigue settled into their bones.

From the distance, right outside of the door, Sothis, once again, stared at the locked door, a pulsating red anger mark visible on her head. It had been hours, the sun had set, and darkness replaced daylight. She crossed her arms and grumbled.

“Great. Does that mean I have to sleep outside again?" 

Meanwhile, Hubert and Ferdinand snuck into their quiet classroom, gathering their teacher's and Edelgard's belongings.

"What could have possibly transpired that they left their things behind?" Ferdinand asked. 

Hubert paused. He glanced up at the ceiling. Then, his frown turned upside-down and his cheeks were inflamed. Hubert dryly swallowed and hastened his pace. "They... might've been busy with a matter." He grimaced, failing to dispel the heat. "It's best you know nothing about it."

"Why?" 

"I will not repeat myself twice."

Ferdinand was about to open his mouth, but... clamped it after seeing Hubert's flushed features. "Oh." He shifted his gaze and adjusted his hold on Byleth's supplies. " _...oh._ " It didn't take a whole minute for his face to turn bright red. 


End file.
